Soy tan real como tú
by leontinees
Summary: Cuando la doctora Sakura compró la casa, nadie le avisó de que venía con fantasma incluido... aunque Sasori no parecía disgustado con su nueva inquilina. ¿Qué clase de relación puede surgir entre una joven médica y un espíritu de 200 años? HIATUS
1. La llegada

**SOY TAN REAL COMO TÚ**

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo no me he inventado ninguno._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ep. 1: La llegada<span>**

Sasori se dejó iluminar (o más bien, atravesar) por el rayo de sol que se colaba por los envejecidos tablones que bloqueaban la ventana, y observó. Había ruido afuera, y eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días... de hecho, era la primera vez en casi cuarenta años. Una mansión abandonada en medio del desierto de Suna no era lo que los turistas solían visitar de camino a lugares más interesantes, sobre todo si era imposible encontrar otra alma viviente en más de veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Volviendo al tema, el ruido que había estimulado su curiosidad provenía de un _coche_, uno de esos extraños y veloces carruajes sin caballos que alguien inventó en el siglo XIX. Había levantado una polvareda considerable al detenerse a unos metros de la imponente entrada de la mansión, en el terroso camino que más mal que bien, atravesaba el desierto hasta unirse en cierto punto con la carretera fronteriza del País del Río. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba tardando su ocupante en bajarse del vehículo, Sasori dedujo que precisamente estaba esperando a que la arena se asentase.

Cuando eso por fin ocurrió, ambas puertas delanteras se abrieron y se apearon dos personas, una mujer de extravagante cabello rosa por el lado del volante, vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta roja, y un hombre maduro con un maletín por el del copiloto, con el traje típico de Suna. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de dirigirse a la desgastada verja, la cual el hombre abrió sacando una gran llave de su maletín, y ambos se adentraron en el terreno propiamente dicho de la mansión.

- _Qué lamentable falta de modales_ - pensó Sasori disgustado - _No le ha cedido el paso a la dama_.

Al irse acercando, Sasori pudo observar a los visitantes más detalladamente. El hombre tenía la mitad de la cara vendada de manera peculiar, sujetándose las vendas a la cabeza con uno de esos típicos gorros del desierto, y la otra mejilla con dos rastros rojos que parecían quemaduras. La mujer (o más bien la chica, pues parecía estar a principios de la veintena) tenía un rostro perfecto en su opinión, de tez blanca y suave, contorno ovalado y frescos ojos de jade verde; tampoco su figura era nada desdeñable, con las piernas delgadas, cintura estrecha y senos pequeños pero firmes. De haberla conocido en uno de los salones de su época, sin lugar a dudas Sasori la habría cortejado.

- Como puede ver, Haruno-san - oyó la voz del hombre al entrar por la puerta - la casa está en un estado bastante lamentable...

- _Después de estar casi doscientos años soportando los rigores del desierto, no esperará que parezca recién construida_ - pensó Sasori con ironía, apartándose de la ventana tapiada y dando unos pasos hacia los visitantes.

- Sí, Gaara ya me lo había advertido - la joven no estaba impresionada por el abandono y decadencia del lugar - Aun así, mi oferta sigue en pie.

- Debo insistirle una vez más en que no compre esta casa - dijo el hombre con una mueca - Actualmente es inhabitable, y reformarla le costará tanto o más que la compra. Mi compañía incluso ha presentado una petición al Kazekage para derruirla. Por favor, elija uno de los chalets que las afueras de la capital... o si lo prefiere, tenemos también unos dúplex a estrenar en la zona costera del país...

- Baki-san, le agradezco su preocupación y todo lo demás - le interrumpió ella con hastío, dando a entender que el hombre ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencerla - pero estoy TOTAL, COMPLETA y ABSOLUTAMENTE decidida a comprar esta casa, renovarla y ¿qué le parece?, hasta vivir en ella. Por otra parte, dudo mucho que el Kazekage les conceda permiso para el derribo, siendo que la casa es una antigua y valiosa propiedad de su familia.

- _¡¿Cómo?!_ - se exaltó Sasori - _¿Ella piensa comprar **mi** casa y vivir aquí? ¿A quién le ha pedido permiso? Espera, que yo ya estoy muerto... soy un fantasma, un mero espíritu, eso significa que no puedo quejarme. Y parece que el actual propietario, alguno de mis familiares, ya la ha autorizado. Conque Kazekage, ¿no? Eso me enorgullece, yo también fui uno de los mejores ninjas de mi tiempo_.

- Pero... ¿por qué? No hay nada más que dunas en varios kilómetros. No hay tiendas ni comercios donde proveerse de lo que necesite, tendrá que viajar en coche constantemente. Tampoco tiene vecinos a quienes pedir ayuda en caso de necesidad, ni técnicos que le solucionen posibles averías. ¿Y si cae enferma, Haruno-san? El hospital más cercano está en Suna, la capital... Usted, como médico, debería prestar más atención a su salud.

- _¿Ella, médico?_ - se dijo Sasori escéptico - _¿Desde cuándo las mujeres saben lo suficiente de medicina como para ser más que enfermeras?_

- Baki-san, teniendo en cuenta que me gradué con honores en la universidad de Konoha, estoy segura de saber perfectamente lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi salud - replicó ella, molesta por la ofensa - De modo que le agradecería no cuestionar mis conocimientos sobre el tema.

- _Tiene carácter_ - sonrió el fantasma - _Eso está bien, nunca me han gustado las mujeres sosas. Y si piensa vivir conmigo, por lo menos que resulte interesante_._ Doscientos años de muerto pueden aburrir a cualquiera_...

- ¿Qué hay de sus ahorros? Se gastará todo lo que tenga en esta mansión decrépita, y será dinero perdido.

- _¡Eh!_ - protestó Sasori indignado, aunque ellos no pudieran oírle - _Admito que la casa está vieja y descuidada, pero en su momento fue la envidia de todos los jounin en el País del Viento_.

- Si es el dinero lo que le preocupa, puedo mostrarle en el momento que desee un informe de mi banco, dando fe de que dispongo de ingresos más que suficientes para afrontar el pago. ¿Acaso temía que fuese insolvente?

- No se trata de eso, Haruno-san... - el hombre frunció el ceño, al haberse quedado sin argumentos, y suspiró dándose por vencido - Está bien, veo que no hay manera de disuadirla. Que conste que en mi opinión, comete un gran error - abriendo su maletín, sacó unos papeles y le ofreció un bolígrafo a la joven de cabello rosa - Firme aquí, por favor. Aquí también... y aquí. Ya está, a partir de este mismo momento, usted pasa a ser oficialmente la propietaria de la mansión Akasuna.

- Gracias por todo, Baki-san - le sonrió ella feliz, antes de estrecharle la mano al hombre.

- Me marcho, para que vaya familiarizándose con el entorno - dijo el hombre tras guardar los documentos en su maletín y salir por la puerta - Ante cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme. Si ve que en realidad esto la supera, todavía tiene dos días para revertir la venta sin costes añadidos. Pero si llama, tenga paciencia, porque tampoco las líneas de comunicación son demasiado buenas por aquí...

- No se preocupe, sabré apañármelas - se despidió la chica.

Al cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra ésta, dando un amplio vistazo a su alrededor. Había polvo a montones, y también la oscuridad era bastante notoria al estar las ventanas tapadas con tablas. El hall en el que encontraba pedía a gritos un buen pulido de suelo, o más bien un suelo nuevo, lo mismo que la barandilla de la elegante escalera central. Un hondo suspiro escapó de su garganta, pero no era un suspiro de arrepentimiento sino de ilusión, de expectativa, de planes futuros. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, algo grande e importante con lo que ocupar tanto su mente como sus manos, y olvidarse de... lo "otro" grande e importante que la había arrastrado hasta allí.

- Bien, Sakura Haruno - se dio ánimos en voz alta - Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- _Sakura Haruno... es un nombre lindo, le queda muy bien_ - pensó Sasori, acostumbrándose ya a la idea de tenerla como inquilina, aunque en realidad fuese la nueva dueña de la mansión - _¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer exactamente?_

La miró interesado. Sakura salió al exterior y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, la misma desde la que él había estado mirando antes, y agarró fuertemente uno de los tablones que bloqueaban la luz. Dando un leve tirón, el tablón se desprendió sin problemas.

- Justo como pensaba - se dijo Sakura a sí misma en voz baja, pero Sasori a su lado la oyó - Toda la madera debe estar podrida y carcomida, ni siquiera he necesitado utilizar chakra.

Uno a uno, Sakura arrancó todos los tablones de la ventana, e hizo lo mismo con las demás de la planta baja. Para las dos plantas superiores, sin embargo, necesitaría una escalera.

- Bien, hora de hacer inventario - y entrando de nuevo, sacó una libreta con lápiz del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros - Lo primero, una escalera plegable de aproximadamente... 15m. Lo demás tendrá que ser mano de obra: arquitecto, carpintero, cristalero, forjador, jardinero... quiero tener un jardín, aunque sea nada más para cultivar cactus; albañil, fontanero, electricista, tejador, técnico de teléfono...

Y así continuó recitando un obrero tras otro de los que supuestamente iba a necesitar, dejando pasmado a Sasori, que desconocía lo que significaban casi la mitad de esos términos o la supuesta función de la que se encargaban. ¿Para qué necesitaba a todas esas personas? Comprendía que no podía reformar la casa de arriba abajo ella sola, pero ¿realmente hacían falta? ¿O pensaba convertir su casa en un... un holete, hotole, hotel... sí, hotel? Por un momento, casi estuvo de acuerdo con ese hombre que insistía en que remodelar la mansión le costaría a la joven otro tanto de lo que se había gastado en la compra.

- Sin duda, debe provenir de una familia rica - le habló Sasori a unos metros de ella, apoyado contra la barandilla de la escalera - Porque de otro modo, no podría estar haciendo todos esos planes tan a la ligera. ¿No cree... _Sakura-sama_?

Justo al pronunciar su nombre, Sakura se dio la vuelta en su dirección y le miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Sasori le devolvió la mirada, extrañado. De no saber con seguridad que era imposible, habría jurado que le miraba... que le miraba a él, un fantasma, un ser invisible e incorpóreo.

- No pienses tonterías, Sakura - se recriminó ella con indulgencia, volviendo a su libreta - Es el viento del desierto que se ha colado por las ventanas, ahora que has quitado los tablones. Nadie te ha llamado.

La expresión de sorpresa de Sasori no tenía precio. ¿Le había oído llamarla, aunque fuese levemente? ¡Era algo extraordinario! Desde su muerte y conversión en espíritu, nunca nadie se había percatado de su presencia, por más que él lo intentase en un principio. ¿Sería que su nueva inquilina tenía un sexto sentido mucho más desarrollado? Valía la pena descubrirlo.

- _Esto no podía ser mejor_ - pensó, y sonrió con picardía - _Sin duda alguna, sí será interesante tenerla aquí, señorita Haruno_.

* * *

><p><em>Que conste que soy una absoluta defensora del SasoDei, pero el SasoSaku simplemente tiene algo... un no-sé-qué, muy excitante e irresistible para mí. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de mi primer fanfic SasoSaku! ^o^<em>


	2. La reforma

**Ep. 2: La reforma**

Una semana más tarde, la mansión Akasuna hervía de actividad. Docenas de personas iban incansablemente de aquí para allá haciendo quién sabía qué cosas, cargando materiales y herramientas, dando o recibiendo órdenes, solucionando problemas y haciendo su trabajo (cualquiera fuese) lo mejor que pudieran. De hecho, había tantos obreros que hasta habían montado una especie de campamento a las afueras de la mansión, con camas y comedor, e incluso letrinas y duchas. Eso sin contar a los más pudientes, que habían llegado en sus propias caravanas.

Sasori no sabía dónde meterse. Antes de que su nueva inquilina llegara, solía pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en el ático, donde mejor se oía el viento del desierto y la escasa luz del día permanecía un poco más de tiempo... pero ya no podía, porque al igual que el resto de la casa, el ático estaba siendo reformado y arreglado. No quedaba un solo espacio en su propia casa donde esconderse, por lo que había optado en seguir la corriente y permanecer al lado de la joven rosada, y así al menos enterarse de lo que hacía.

- Sakura, ¿estás segura de que no prefieres un diseño más moderno para el exterior de la mansión? - le preguntó Shikamaru otra vez - Ya que tenemos que renovar la fachada por completo, no me costaría nada pensar en algo.

- Te lo agradezco, Shikamaru, pero prefiero mantener su aspecto original - sonrió Sakura - He visto pinturas antiguas donde se mostraba esta mansión, y era una maravilla. La modernidad la necesito aquí dentro, no ahí fuera.

- _Es un gesto considerado por su parte, Sakura-sama_ - dijo también Sasori.

- En ese caso, hay un problema que debemos tratar - continuó él, abriendo un plano de la segunta planta sobre una mesa - La cantera de donde se extrajo la piedra para los balcones cerró hace más de un siglo, y no he podido encontrar ningún reemplazo adecuado. Te sugeriría usar mampostería artificial en su lugar.

- ¿Quedará con el mismo aspecto?

- Con el molde adecuado, seguro - asintió el Nara - Además, será más barato y ligero.

- ¡Sakura! - llamó su atención otro joven, de cabello largo y extraños ojos blancos - Ya te he dado de alta con el satélite, en dos días tendrás línea completa.

- Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Neji - Sakura caminó hasta él, sintiéndose aliviada - No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

- Con toda seguridad, pagar una nueva instalación de cable a través del desierto.

- Ciertamente, eso sí se me habría salido un poquito de presupuesto - sonrió ella.

- Has tenido mucha suerte de que esta casa ya contara con un circuito eléctrico, aunque fuera uno de los primeros sistemas que se crearon - opinó el Hyuuga.

- _Naturalmente_ - dijo Sasori, presumiendo - _Ordené construir esta mansión con las máximas comodidades de su época. Y la lámpara incandescente era todo un lujo_.

- Por cierto, creo que Tenten te estaba buscando para no sé qué cosa del tejado y del...

- ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! - se escuchó un potente grito a través de toda la casa.

- _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ - se sobresaltó Sasori, girándose en dirección del grito - _¿Una más de sus amistades, Sakura-sama? _

Como obviamente la Haruno no le oía, salió rápidamente a recibir a quienquiera que hubiera llegado, y el pelirrojo prefirió ir tras ella para enterarse de lo mismo. En el exterior, tras la verja de hierro y bajo un sol de justicia, había un todoterreno aparcado. Un joven rubio de ojos azules y enorme sonrisa se encontraba esperando a que alguien apareciera, y al ver llegar a la chica de ojos verdes, prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - sollozó el muchacho, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos - ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡Qué cruel!

- Naruto, deja de hacer el tonto - replicó Sakura con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño capón en la cabeza - ¿Para qué tendría que haberte llamado, si puede saberse? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

- ¡Precisamente por eso, Sakura-chan! Has invitado a media Konoha menos a nosotros dos, que somos como tu familia.

La sonrisa de la médica se congeló instantáneamente, siendo reemplazada por una expresión casi de pánico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasori.

- ¿A quién te refieres con "nosotros dos"?

- ¡Pues a mí y al teme, por supuesto! - gritó Naruto, señalando con un dedo a su coche.

En ese momento, la segunda puerta del todoterreno se abrió y bajó otro visitante, de cabello negro azulado y penetrantes ojos oscuros. Tras mirar fijamente a Sakura durante unos segundos, caminó con paso lento hasta ellos.

- _No hay el más mínimo asomo de sonrisa en su expresión_ - se percató Sasori - _Y Sakura-sama casi parece aterrada de su presencia. ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Hol-... hola, Sasuke-k... - Sakura no pudo pronunciarlo, el típico -_kun_ que durante años había añadido a su nombre quedó atascado en su garganta.

Pero supuso que no importaba, porque de todas formas, él tampoco le contestó.

- Entonces dime, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué les has llamado a ellos y no a nosotros?

- Porque no hay nada en lo que un inminente Hokage me hubiera podido ayudar, Naruto - respondió la chica, centrando nuevamente su atención en el rubio y recuperando un poco su sonrisa.

El hiperactivo ninja no se dio satisfecho con esto, y echando una mirada alrededor para ver quiénes estaban trabajando, comenzó a señalar a los que reconocía.

- ¿Qué hace el flojo de Shikamaru aquí?

- Es el arquitecto que me lleva a cabo la reconstrucción de la fachada - dijo Sakura con calma, intuyendo lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Qué hay de Neji?

- Es el ingeniero jefe.

- ¿Hinata?

- Mi diseñadora de interiores, Naruto.

- ¿Shino y Kiba?

- Carpintería y fontanería.

- ¿Tenten?

- Experta en reparaciones de altura, entiéndase tejados y similares.

- ¿Chouji?

- Un impresionante capataz de albañiles.

- ¿Y qué me dices del cejotas? - resopló Naruto frustrado.

- Rock Lee sólo ha venido a molestar - Sakura soltó una carcajada - No, en realidad no hace nada especial, pero ayuda con la mano de obra todo lo que puede.

- Sakura, ya he terminado con... - habló Ino de repente, uniéndose al grupo - Ah, no sabía que estabais aquí. ¡Hola!

- ¡Hasta Ino ha venido, Sakura-chan! - gritó el Uzumaki, nuevamente al borde del llanto.

- Naturalmente que he venido - presumió ella - No iba a quedarme fuera de algo tan grande, siendo su rival/mejor amiga, baka.

- ¡Hey, más respeto a tu futuro Hokage! - le recriminó Naruto - Pero en serio, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué a todos?

- Porque son los mejores en sus respectivos campos - afirmó Sakura alegre - ¡Y porque me han hecho un montón de descuentos y rebajas, claro!

- Te gastaste casi toda tu herencia en comprar la mansión Akasuna, lo que sigue sin tener sentido para mí - le dijo Ino, frunciendo el ceño - Lo digo en serio, cuando Baki-san devolvió tu coche a la puerta de mi casa y me contó todo, casi me da algo. Nadie quiere que te quedes sin un ryu cuando la remodelación acabe, aunque nos estés pagando a crédito.

- No te quejes, al menos has podido conducir mi preciosidad de coche de vuelta hasta aquí, ¿no?

- Pues el teme es el mejor abogado, como tú la mejor médica, y me consta que a él no le has contratado en absoluto.

La mención del visitante moreno, que hasta ahora seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra, trajo de nuevo un rictus al hermoso rostro de Sakura. Sasori comenzaba a intuir que algo realmente grave había pasado entre ellos.

- Es q-... es que... - titubeó Sakura - Ya todas las gestiones estaban hechas, Kakashi-sensei me asesoró muy bien en todo. Realmente, no había necesidad de contratar un abogado para lo poco que faltaba, y...

- Ya, Sakura - habló por fin Sasuke - Es suficiente con que digas que no querías verme. Nos vamos, Naruto - se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse - Venir fue una mala idea.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabamos de lleg...! - no pudo protestar más, porque la mano de Sasuke le agarró por detrás de la ropa y le arrastró consigo - ¡TEMEEE! ¡Deja que al menos me despida de Sakura-chan con un besito!...

- Esos dos siempre armando el espectáculo - sacudió Ino la cabeza, divertida - Venía a decirte que ya terminé de instalar los aparatos de investigación en el terreno. Medirán la temperatura, humedad, fuerza del viento, luz y etc., todos los factores que necesitaré saber para descubrir si hay algo que pueda crecer aquí. Volveré en una semana para recoger los resultados, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Ino, gracias por todo.

- De nada - se despidieron con un abrazo - Buena suerte con los demás, también.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Casi había caído la noche en el desierto, y la mayoría de los obreros ya se habían retirado a descansar hasta el día siguiente, bien fuera al improvisado campamento o a sus respectivas caravanas. Como la mayoría de las veces, Hinata era de las últimas en irse.

- Yo también me voy, Sakura-chan - dijo la Hyuuga.

- Gracias por el trabajo de hoy, que descanses - la despidió la médica - ¿Cómo vas con tus proyectos?

- Mucho mejor ahora que la obra está más avanzada, es difícil elegir un tipo de mobiliario para una habitación cuando sólo tiene tres paredes... o que en vez de puertas y ventanas tiene agujeros. Pero la segunda planta ya la tengo diseñada casi por completo, solamente me falta ponerme de acuerdo con Shikamaru-kun respecto a la madera del suelo y los artesonados.

- Es una pena no haber podido encontrar un buen restaurador - suspiró Sakura decaída - Me habría gustado conservar los originales, eran preciosos.

- Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo - añadió Hinata - Chouji-kun me dijo que mañana mismo terminarán con este hall, y ya se podrá pintar. He estado pensando en algunos colores, como por ejemplo...

Sakura la escuchaba atentamente, pero una repentina y minúscula sombra roja atrajo su atención. Sin embargo, cuando fijó su vista en ese punto, no vio nada. Volvió a centrarse en la Hyuuga, pero una nueva sombra la distrajo. Sasori continuó con sus paseos alrededor de su inquilina, divirtiéndose con sus expresiones, pues al parecer era capaz de percibirle pero sin llegar a verle realmente.

- Un verde suave daría una sensación de frescor inmediato al entrar...

- Rojo - murmuró Sakura sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Rojo? - se extrañó Hinata - Es un color un poco... demasiado vibrante para una habitación de bienvenida, pero si lo prefieres...

- ¿Qué? - la pelirosa se concentró nuevamente en su amiga - Oh, no me hagas caso, tan sólo estaba pensando en algo. Sin embargo, como profesional, ¿crees que esta habitación estuvo pintada de rojo?

- No, no lo creo. Los restos de pintura que encontramos eran ocres, lo cual indica que la habitación estaba pintada de amarillo. Un color habitual en Suna, para que la erosión y el desgaste producido por la arena no se note tanto. Pero si quieres que la pintemos de rojo...

Rojo.

Una habitación entera pintada de rojo.

Rojo como la sangre.

Una habitación pintada con sangre.

Manos manchadas de pintura roja...

... manos manchadas con sangre.

_Eran tan rojas... la sangre de él... y las manos de ella._

- ¿Sakura-chan?

La dulce voz de la Hyuuga la sacó de su tétrica ensoñación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro? Por un momento has estado como... ausente.

- No pasa nada, disculpa - dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Qué me decías?

- Respecto al color del hall, un verde suave o un lila es lo que te sugeriría, pero si prefieres el rojo...

- No - se negó de inmediato - Lo del rojo es un NO rotundo. Absolutamente no. Tu idea del lila me agrada, estará perfecto así.

- De acuerdo, eso era todo - sonrió Hinata antes de salir - Hasta mañana entonces. ¿En serio prefieres quedarte en ese desolado ático tú sola? En la caravana de Neji-niisan tenemos sitio para uno más.

- En serio, Hinata, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Hasta mañana.

Ya en el camino, la Hyuuga levantó la mano para despedirse, y Sakura cerró la puerta. Y tal como hizo el día en que llegó a la mansión Akasuna, apoyó la espalda contra ésta y suspiró profundamente.

- El ático no está desolado - susurró - Allí el ambiente es cálido y acogedor, se puede oír el viento del desierto, y al ser el punto más elevado de la mansión, tiene más tiempo de luz que el resto de la casa. Además, de alguna manera... no me siento sola.

Lo había dicho bajito, pero Sasori estaba apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, contemplando sus atrayentes ojos de jade, y escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, no pudo evitar sonreír.


	3. El primer contacto

**Ep. 3: El primer contacto  
><strong>

Sakura suspiró satisfecha, mirando a su alrededor. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, iluminando las paredes recién pintadas, acariciando suavemente los muebles nuevos, produciendo destellos en el suelo recién pulido, y creando una atmósfera acogedora y agradable. La imagen perfecta de un trabajo terminado y bien hecho.

Sasori en cambio la miraba a ella. ¿Por qué? Porque era lo único que reconocía natural en su ahora modernizada mansión. Ella era... una persona, de sexo femenino, en la veintena, médica, cabello rosa natural (en ningún momento la vio teñirse), y otro montón de datos que su fantasmal cerebro todavía podía procesar. Pero lo que había hecho con su casa... ¿qué era esa caja metálica de la cocina, donde metía una taza fría de café con leche y un minuto más tarde la sacaba caliente? ¿O el extraño aparato donde algunas mañanas ponía rebanadas de pan blando y éstas saltaban fuera ya crujientes? Y esa amplia y estrecha pantalla que ella llamaba "televisión de plasma"... Sasori recordaba lo que era un televisor, su último huésped antes de Sakura tenía uno, pero era una cosa pequeñita y cuadrada, en blanco y negro, y la imagen tenía muchas interferencias... claro que de eso hacía casi setenta años.

Pero en cuanto al mobiliario, el pelirrojo admitía que la joven no tenía mal gusto. Cierto que todo era de un estilo... demasiado moderno para él, muy distinto al de su época, pero viendo las habitaciones en su conjunto, el efecto final era cómodo y agradable a la vista. Debía reconocer que al principio dudó mucho de los amigos de Sakura, pues es una norma universal que mezclando amistad y trabajo nunca salía nada bueno, pero ésta bien podía ser la excepción. Todas esas personas se habían esforzado en sus respectivas tareas para revivir una mansión decrépita y convertirla de nuevo en un hogar habitable.

- Ha hecho un buen trabajo, Sakura-sama - admitió Sasori, mirándola fijamente, tratando de captar si su voz llegaba hasta ella.

Pero no hubo suerte, no esta vez. En un par de ocasiones la había tenido, su voz atravesando el abismo entre vida y muerte que les separaba, aunque era obvio que no con la nitidez necesaria para que ella comprendiese sus palabras. Siempre lo tomaba por el viento del desierto, pero al menos era algo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella mañana, alrededor de mediodía, también llegaron un par de camiones de mudanzas procedentes de Konoha, trasladando todos los efectos personales de Sakura. A lo largo del día, Sasori la acompañó de un lado para otro de la casa mientras ella colocaba su ropa, metía la vajilla en los muebles de la cocina, colgaba cuadros en las paredes, rellenaba las estanterías con libros... muchos de los cuales fueron a parar a su ático, momento en que el difunto shinobi comprendió que ella tenía la intención de convertirlo en su estudio personal o algo parecido. Si tal era el caso, se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con la biblioteca, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas al ver que el segundo camión prácticamente todo lo que traía eran libros, montones de libros. No llenarían todo el espacio destinado, pero lo ocuparían bastante.

Eso fue un detalle que emocionó bastante el corazón (o lo que tuviera en su lugar) de Sasori. En sus doscientos años muerto, si había una sola cosa que le aquejaba, era el aburrimiento. Tras tanto tiempo, se había familiarizado lo suficiente con su estado como para aprender a dominarlo y tener la capacidad de influir en su entorno, aunque fuese mínimamente. Podía provocar cosas que serían catalogadas como _poltergeist_, o fenómenos paranormales. Desde luego, coger un libro y leerlo no era sencillo, pero era posible... de no ser porque no había tenido un libro en su casa desde que fue desahuciada.

- Estoy deseando que se retire a dormir, Sakura-sama, para comenzar mi recorrido a través de sus páginas - la elogió, agradecido.

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente, y por un momento, Sasori pensó que había sido uno de esos momentos en que ella le había captado... pero al acercarse más a la joven, comprobó que no era así. Lo que la había sobresaltado, o más bien _paralizado_, no había sido él sino el objeto que tenía en las manos: un retrato. O fotografía, como las llamaban ahora, en un sencillo marco, que mostraba a cuatro personas. En el frente había tres niños, el del medio una chica sonriente que Sasori reconoció como una pequeña Sakura, acompañada por otros dos niños y al fondo un extraño ninja con máscara y cabello plateado.

No había nada peculiar en la foto, en opinión de Sasori. Una imagen congelada en el tiempo, seguramente del momento en que su inquilina se graduó en la escuela ninja. Pero ella la miraba tan fijamente... y también la apretaba con fuerza, tanto que hasta sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Volviendo su atención nuevamente a la foto, el pelirrojo reconoció a los dos niños que estaban con ella: uno era el rubio hiperactivo que había aparecido gritando un día, y el otro... el otro era el moreno silencioso y malhumorado que le acompañaba. Y era éste a quien Sakura miraba con una expresión afligida, casi con temor.

- Sakura-sama, algo importante le ocurrió con este hombre, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, aunque sabía que era en vano.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta.

- Sasuke-kun, yo... lo siento tanto... - susurró Sakura mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, antes de colocar la foto en una estantería junto a otras - Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera... pero sé que nunca me perdonarás. Porque estaba todo... tan rojo que... yo ni siquiera pude...

Aquello no hizo más que espolear la curiosidad de Sasori respecto a su nueva compañera de casa. ¿Qué sombra podía haber en su memoria que implicase a aquel hombre taciturno, al punto de hacerla llorar?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sakura que había instalado oficialmente en la mansión Akasuna y comenzado a vivir en ella. Hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna queja al respecto, con tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor, y un hermoso invernadero lleno de brotes por crecer gracias a los esfuerzos de Ino... pero eso podía cambiar en los próximos minutos debido a la tormenta de arena que azotaba la casa desde hacía casi una hora. Era tan densa que hasta bloqueaba en buena medida la luz solar, por lo que había tenido que encender las lámparas.

- Por su bien espero que Shikamaru haya hecho un buen trabajo reforzando los cimientos y renovando la estructura - protestó Sakura, mirando a través de la ventana - Porque si la casa se me cae encima, mi alma en pena le perseguirá por toda la eternidad. ¡Iba a saber entonces lo que es una mujer problemática! Temari le parecería una santa a mi lado.

Sasori no conocía a la tal Temari, pero por la fastidiada expresión de la pelirrosa y la curiosa comparación, debía ser un portento de mujer.

- No le gustaría convertirse en un alma en pena, Sakura-sama. Y le hablo por experiencia.

- De todas formas, ¿de qué va todo esto? - refunfuñó Sakura para sí, apartándose finalmente de la ventana y dejándose caer sobre un sofá - ¿Cómo es posible que incluso con la tecnología actual no sea posible predecir y avisar de una mera tormenta de arena?

- Es el _simoun_, que nunca avisa...

- El _simoun_ se supone que aparece entre Junio y Agosto, no a mitad de Abril.

El difunto Akasuna la miró, divertido de la situación. Era en ocasiones como éstas que casi parecían tener una conversación, con Sakura hablándole a las paredes, y él contestándole como si en verdad pudiera oírle. Coincidencias de este tipo eran poco frecuentes, pero habían ocurrido de vez en cuando.

- Es evidente que no podré salir hoy... a mi pobre coche se lo tragaría una de esas dunas volantes - se resignó - Qué remedio, subiré al ático e investigaré sobre algo...

_¡CHUUF!_

- ... ¡como por ejemplo, investigaré por qué demonios se ha ido la luz! - gritó furiosa la chica, saltando del sofá - Maldición, ¿dónde me dijo Neji que estaban los fusibles? No veo ni torta.

Afortunadamente, el Hyuuga resultó ser excelente en su papel de ingeniero-jefe tanto como lo era siendo ninja. Siendo cauteloso, y seguramente previendo que tarde o temprano algo como aquello podía suceder, las luces de emergencia instaladas no tardaron más de diez segundos en activarse. Desde el techo, situado en cuatro focos repartidos equitativamente por todo el salón, brotaba ahora una tenue luz violácea. Tenía el mismo aspecto difuso que el del interior de un avión, o la usada de noche en los hospitales, algo que a Sakura le provocó cierta nostalgia... era una luz demasiado tenue como para leer o hacer nada, pero al menos le permitía distinguir sus alrededores con la suficiente claridad.

- Vaya, no tenía ni idea de esto - confesó la médica, parpadeando para acostumbrase a la semi-oscuridad - Tendré que agradecérselo a Neji... por el momento buscaré una linterna.

- Pero no tenemos ningún candil aquí - comentó Sasori, ignorante de la moderna existencia de las pilas, mientras la seguía por un pasillo.

- Creo que dejé una en el armario de la esq-...

Sakura se detuvo de sopetón, su cuerpo entero congelado en la posición de caminar, pero no se movió. Unos pasos detrás de ella, Sasori la miró extrañado, no sabiendo qué ocurría ahora. Sus ojos jade estaban muy abiertos, sus facciones rígidas como talladas en piedra, y su mirada fija en un punto delante suyo, lo cual él podía ver fácilmente incluso en la penumbra morada que les rodeaba. Mirando en la misma dirección, todo lo que el pelirrojo vio fue un simple espejo al final del pasillo, apenas a unos metros de distancia... pero en su pulcra superficie, y a pesar de la escasa luminosidad que proyectaban las luces de emergencia, Sakura se reflejaba... y él también.

Su sorpresa no fue menor que la de ella. ¿Qué clase de hechicería era aquella, que hacía visible lo invisible?

La joven médica debía estar pensando lo mismo, pues empezó lentamente a reaccionar. Un paso tembloroso, luego otro, y otro... hasta llegar frente al espejo. Allí se detuvo y alzó una mano, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de su doble en el cristal. Sasori, intuyendo lo que ella trataba de comprobar, caminó despacio hasta llegar a su lado, e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. No quería asustarla o hacerle pensar que pretendía causarle daño. Sakura, por su parte, no apartó la mirada de aquella figura ajena que se reflejaba junto a la propia.

Entonces, muy pausadamente, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Sasori cara a cara. Él simplemente se quedó quieto, expectante de lo que había de suceder, pues era evidente que bajo esa extraña luz ella podía verle. ¿Se pondría a gritar? En su época, la mayoría de las mujeres civiles estaban aterradas con la idea de los fantasmas... pero su inquilina era una mujer moderna, kunoichi, y además instruida. No le sorprendió entonces cuando Sakura volvió a alzar la mano, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia su rostro, y trataba de tocarle suavemente para comprobar si de verdad estaba allí... y por supuesto, atravesándole como si de una nube se tratase.

- Muy bien - habló Sakura, su voz denotaba que estaba un poco ida - Mi especialidad es la cirugía, no la psiquiatría, pero diría que no llevo aislada el tiempo suficiente como para empezar a tener alucinaciones. No, todavía me queda mucho para delirar, definitivamente.

- No está delirando, Sakura-sama - fue todo lo que Sasori pudo decir para ayudarla.

- Tu boca se mueve con el sonido del viento. Suena como... un cántico a través de la arena, no puedo entender bien lo que dice. Pero... no eres un producto de mi imaginación, ¿verdad?

El shinobi negó con la cabeza. Eso, al menos, ella podía verlo.

- Ya veo - dijo la Haruno, e inspiró profundamente - Hace un momento, pensé que un ladrón había entrado, pero... ni siquiera eres sólido. ¿Realmente estás aquí? ¿O eres un extraño efecto de mi mente producido por esta extraña luz y la sombra?

Sasori volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Tu ropa... se ve muy antigua, y creo reconocerte de alguna pintura. ¿Eres... eres Akasuna Sasori-dono?

Esta vez, el pelirrojo asintió, feliz de saber que ella le conocía.

- Comprendo - Sakura, en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a hiperventilar - Sin embargo, Sasori-dono murió hace cerca de doscientos años. Si esta era su casa, y tú que eres él estás aquí... eso significa que e-eres un... ¿espíritu? ¿Alma? ¿Fantasma?

Y esta vez, el shinobi volvió a asentir.

- De acuerdo, Sasori-dono - la voz de la chica se debilitaba - Debe usted saber que mi extremadamente racional mente no es capaz de procesar de forma adecuada esta situación, así que permítame desmayarme durante un rato. Por favor, no se sienta ofendido.

Y dicho y hecho, Sakura se desplomó a los pies de Sasori, antes de que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Bueno, al menos ya sabe que estoy aquí - se encogió de hombros - Con su permiso, empezaré a revisar los libros de su biblioteca, Sakura-sama. Le deseo que se encuentre mejor cuando despierte.


	4. Situaciones extrañas

_**Aclaración:** algunas me lo habéis preguntado, de modo que prefiero responderos a todas juntas. Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo auténtico de Naruto, por lo tanto, todos siguen siendo ninjas y con sus respectivas habilidades. Pero siempre he pensado que eso no les impide tener una vida más detallada, de ahí que hayan estudiado en la universidad, tengan empleos, etc._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ep. 4: Situaciones extrañas<span> **

Al cabo de un par de horas, cuando ya la tarde caía sobre los desérticos parajes de Suna, Sakura empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, se preguntó qué demonios hacía tirada en el pasillo (y también agradeció tener suelo radiante o se habría quedado helada), hasta que los acontecimientos inmediatos a su desmayo volvieron frescos a su memoria.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que...?! - gritó, incorporándose y levantándose de un salto.

Un leve mareo, a causa del repentino movimiento, la hizo apoyarse en la pared y respirar profundamente un par de veces. Luego, ya un poco más calmada, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza (y el temor) de hallar algo fuera de lo común... pues se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su limitada imaginación, ni en el más creativo e inspirado de los momentos, hubiera podido crear semejante cosa capaz de hacerla desmayar. Por lo tanto, fuera lo que fuese _aquello_, debía ser real.

Pero no había más que penumbra en torno a ella. La tormenta de arena ya había amainado casi por completo, por lo que el sistema eléctrico había desconectado automáticamente las extrañas luces de emergencia. La escasa luz que había en la mansión se debía a los últimos rayos del Sol, a punto de ocultarse, por lo que Sakura hizo de tripas corazón y se decidió a caminar, rumbo a la escalera principal, bajo la cual había un cuarto diminuto. Era allí donde por fin recordaba que estaba la caja de fusibles.

Una vez que sus hermosas y nuevecitas lámparas volvieron a iluminar cada rincón de la casa por el que pasaba, la joven médica ya se sintió más valiente, y con toda la entereza de la que era capaz, comenzó a buscar la inquietante presencia sobrenatural que tanto la había impresionado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasori se hallaba muy cómodo en la biblioteca, sentado en uno de los divanes que Sakura había comprado, inmerso en la lectura de los _Diálogos_ de Platón. La falta de luz diurna no había sido problema para él, pudiendo manejar su ectoplasma para producir una leve luminosidad que brotaba del libro, siempre y cuando mantuviese un contacto directo.

Fue entonces que la oyó rondar por las habitaciones.

- Sakura-sama debe haberse despertado ya - murmuró, cerrando el libro y yendo a su encuentro.

Siguiendo el ruido, se cruzó con ella en una de las alcobas para huéspedes del segundo piso, aunque por supuesto, Sakura no se percató de su presencia y continuó su recorrido. Sasori se preguntó qué se supondría que estaba haciendo, hasta caer en la cuenta de que ella debía estar buscándole... o algo parecido, puesto que no acertaba a comprender cómo esperaba encontrarle la pelirrosa, si incluso estando a su lado no podía verle. Por ello, previendo adónde se dirigirían pronto sus pasos, Sasori se le adelantó y la esperó en el salón de té que había después de todos los dormitorios.

En cuanto Sakura entró y encendió la luz, un rápido vistazo le bastó para ver que la estancia estaba vacía, igual que todas las anteriores. Estaba por irse y proseguir su búsqueda, cuando un inexplicable estertor en el aire, o más bien _en el espacio_, llamó su atención. Había sido el instante exacto en que su desconocido fantasma se había inclinado educadamente en una reverencia, sin importarle lo más mínimo que ella no pudiera apreciar su cortesía.

- Me alegra ver que mantiene toda su energía, Sakura-sama.

- Oigo el viento del desierto... aunque la tormenta ya se ha calmado - susurró ella, avanzando un par de metros - Estás... quiero decir, ¿está usted aquí, Sasori-dono?... Kami-sama, no puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto - farfulló, llevando una mano a su frente, señal de que pronto estaría sufriendo una jaqueca de campeonato.

- Sí, aquí estoy - respondió él, acercándose algunos pasos.

Inmediatamente, la mirada de la Haruno se fijó en él... o más bien, en ese punto en el espacio que el pelirrojo distorsionaba al moverse. Sasori aguardó, expectante, pero al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos de jade volvían a vagar erráticamente; probó de nuevo, caminando hacia un lado, y grande fue su satisfacción cuando Sakura giró la cabeza en la misma dirección.

- Oh, ya veo - comprendió el difunto Akasuna - No es capaz de verme en el sentido específico del verbo, pero puede captar mi movimiento, ¿verdad?

- Ciertamente hay algo que se mueve... y que suena a intervalos irregulares - habló Sakura, indecisa - Bien, esto... Sasori-dono, si en verdad le he encontrado y puede escucharme... por favor, venga conmigo al hall de la entrada, donde empieza la escalera principal. Necesito... de verdad que necesito comprobar si mi cordura sigue intacta.

Y sin esperar más respuesta, ella misma se encaminó allí. Sasori fue detrás, la curiosidad manando de él como el agua de una fuente, deseando saber qué se le había ocurrido.

Al llegar a la escalera, lo primero que la joven hizo fue sacar uno de sus extraños aparatos del bolsillo, algo que ella llamaba _móvil_ y que, por lo que había deducido, servía para hablar con otras personas que tuvieran un artefacto semejante (la forma en que esto funcionaba estaba más allá de su entendimiento, pero durante las reformas, Sasori había presenciado muchas veces esta inverosímil forma de comunicación).

- Hola Neji, soy Sakura... Bien, gracias... No, todo va bien, sólo llamaba para preguntarte algo...

Y mientras tanto, rondaba cerca del cuartito bajo la escalera, intentando percibirle con la mirada para comprobar que estaba allí. Para facilitarle la tarea, el pelirrojo continuó caminando por el hall, para que Sakura al menos tuviera una idea aproximada de dónde se encontraba.

- Es acerca de la instalación eléctrica. Hoy me asaltó el _simoun_ y las luces se apagaron... Sí, claro que se encendieron las de emergencia, precisamente es sobre lo que te quiero preguntar... - en ese momento, Sakura abrió la puerta del trastero y buscó la caja de fusibles - Neji, ¿qué clase de luz tiene esto?

Era evidente que su inquilina pretendía hacer alguna clase de experimento, si bien el finado shinobi no tenía idea de cuál podía ser. Por un momento, la médica asomó la cabeza para buscarle nuevamente, convenciéndose de que el "fantasma" se hallaba más o menos donde el armario de los zapatos. Y de repente, todas las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Luz _espectrográfica_?... ¿Qué se supone que es eso?... - preguntó la Haruno, aguardando por un breve momento a que las luces de emergencia se activasen - No, no hay ningún problema, es tan sólo que...

Una penumbra morada brotaba nuevamente de los focos dispuestos a tal fin, y Sasori finalmente entendió. Sakura salió del cuartito bajo la escalera, todavía con el móvil en la oreja, pero con la vista fija en él... asegurándose de que realmente no estaba alucinando.

- Bueno, tardan un momento en funcionar, apenas unos segundos... - seguía hablando ella - No te preocupes, no hace falta arreglar nada, con esto es más que suficiente... Sí, de acuerdo... Gracias, Neji... Saludos a Hinata, adiós.

Y colgó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio. Sakura no se decidía a hablar, no sabiendo bien qué decir, y Sasori no lo intentó porque de todas maneras ella no le habría entendido. Finalmente, tomando aire, la kunoichi dijo:

- Veo que, después de todo, mi racionalidad está a salvo - titubeó, acercándose un poco - Si recuerdo bien, usted es... ¿Akasuna-dono?

Él simplemente hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo. Fue su turno de avanzar unos metros hacia ella.

- Bueno, es... es un placer conocerle... supongo - un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura - Disculpe que no sepa qué decir, pero... desconozco la forma adecuada de dirigirme a usted. No pretendo ofenderle, pero hablar con un fant- digo, _espíritu_, no es algo que enseñen en la academia ninja.

Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír. El desconcierto de la muchacha se le antojaba adorable, y por demás, cómico. También su cautela al tratar de evitar llamarle "fantasma", lo cual no sonaba muy amable en una conversación cara a cara.

- Con decir "Sasori" es suficiente, Sakura-sama.

Después de todo, ya habían convivido juntos durante casi un mes, aunque ella apenas se enterase. Podían relajar la formalidad, en su modesta opinión. Lamentablemente, estaba por verse cómo se lo haría entender a ella.

- Su voz es... ciertamente como el viento del desierto... como una nana oída a través de la almohada - al escucharse a sí misma, el sonrojo de Sakura aumentó - Perdóneme, estoy diciendo tonterías - se excusó, sacudiendo la cabeza - Pero mi nombre lo he percibido con bastante claridad. ¿Me ha llamado usted... Sakura-_sama_?

El pelirrojo asintió, complacido de su agudeza.

- Oh no, por favor, eso es excesivo... Con decirme "Sakura" basta y sobra.

Poco a poco, la peculiar conversación se tornaba más relajada. Tomando eso como una buena señal, Sasori asintió a su indicación y movió una mano en su dirección, señalándola a ella y después a sí mismo.

- Uh... ¿me está diciendo que le trate yo también de manera más informal? Como... ¿Sasori-san? - él negó con la cabeza - Ah, ¿simplemente Sasori? ¿Está seg... estás seguro?

Una sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para ver que eso era exactamente lo que él pretendía. Sonrisa que lentamente se tornó en un gesto de extrañeza cuando un nuevo silencio les invadió, al estar ella mirando fijamente su cabello, rojo como la sangre. Tampoco le pasó inadvertido al Akasuna que este detalle de su aspecto no parecía agradarle a la joven.

- ¿Se encuentra... te encuentras bien, Sakura?

El característico sonido que ella captaba como su voz la sacó que su desconcertante trance, aunque no supiera qué le había dicho.

- Bueno, yo... voy a encender de nuevo las luces - dijo, yendo otra vez al cuartito bajo la escalera - Luego iré a cenar algo, porque tengo hambre. Y tú...

Y al regresar se cortó en lo que estaba diciendo, porque bajo la luz normal, le era prácticamente imposible distinguir al Sasori.

- ... supongo que puedes volver a... lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado formalmente y aclarado las cosas.

La Haruno se quedó quieta por unos segundos, esperando alguna clase de respuesta que no estaba segura de recibir. Y sintiéndose bastante incómoda por la repentina quietud, fue a hacer precisamente lo que había avisado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era noche cerrada en el desierto. Sakura se había retirado a descansar hacía un par de horas, y por su parte, Sasori había regresado a la biblioteca con la intención de continuar su lectura. Desgraciadamente, en esta ocasión su mente se negaba a centrarse sobre la palabra escrita, puesto que su atención se desviaba una y otra vez hacia la joven doctora.

- "_En efecto, Simmias y tú, Cebes, si yo no creyera encontrar en la otra vida dioses tan buenos y tan sabios y hombres mejores que los de aquí abajo... sería muy injusto si no me afligiera tener que morir"_. Siempre hay hombres mejores y peores en distintos lugares; me pregunto de qué tipo habrá sido ese muchacho taciturno que parece atormentar a Sakura. En fin... _"Pero sabed que espero reunirme a hombres justos. Quizá pueda lisonjearme de ello al atreverme a aseguraros todo lo que puede asegurarse en cosas de esta naturaleza, que espero encontrar dioses, dueños muy buenos"._ Ella sí debería haberse reunido con un hombre bueno, pero no parece que haya alguno a su lado en este momento, o se habría mudado aquí con él... _"He aquí el porqué no me aflige tanto la perspectiva de la muerte, confiando en que después de esta vida existe todavía algo para los hombres, y que según la antigua máxima, los buenos serán allí mejor tratados que los malvados"_. ¿Podría interpretarse esto con un mensaje divino hacia mí, Kami-sama? ¿Debería suponer que la llegada de Sakura a mi mansión es una especie de presente para mí, que hay algún significado o motivo oculto para ello que todavía desconozco?

Nada, no había manera. Desde que él y la Haruno se habían "conocido", Sasori era incapaz de alejar sus pensamientos de ella. Demasiadas cosas acerca de la kunoichi estimulaban su curiosidad, la cual por cierto había tenido ínfimas cosas con las que entretenerse en tantísimos años. No era de extrañar que ahora mismo el pelirrojo estuviera saturado por la presencia femenina.

- Hay algo de lo que quiere huir, eso es evidente... - reflexionó Sasori, dejando el libro sobre una mesita, dando la lectura por imposible - La prisa que tenía Sakura por adquirir la propiedad de mi casa, y las reformas que empezaron inmediatamente... el hecho de que no regresara a su aldea incluso aunque la mansión estuviera casi inhabitable... y sobre todo, sus reacciones con todo lo que tenga que ver con el joven de cabello y ojos negros. También hay algo respecto al color rojo...

_"- ¡Frentona, mira lo que te traigo! - exclamó sonriente una joven rubia y exuberante - Son semillas. Tooooodas las plantas y sus variedades capaces de desarrollarse y sobrevivir en el desierto._

_- ¡Cerda, muchas gracias! - la abrazó Sakura, contenta - Eres un sol de amiga, no sé qué haría yo sin ti._

_- Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí - presumió Ino - No iba a dejarte tirada sabiendo eso y que cayera sobre mi conciencia. Ven, te enseñaré algunas de las muestras. También te he traído un manual para que aprendas a cultivarlas, algunas incluso son comestibles._

_- Ésta me gusta mucho - Sakura señaló una especie de cactus con una hermosa flor morada y espinosa - Y ésta... oh, ¿es una planta trepadora? ¿Crees que podría hacerla crecer hasta mi balcón? Veamos qué más hay... - la radiante sonrisa de la médica se esfumó en cuanto vio la imagen que había en uno de los paquetitos de semillas - Ino, ¿qué es esto?_

_- ¿El qué? Ah, es una especie de amapola arenosa. Tarda en crecer, pero es muy resistente..._

_- Es una amapola._

_- Sí, es lo que he dicho._

_- Las amapolas son rojas. Siempre, no importa cuál sea la variedad - Sakura arrugó la frente, contrariada - Yo no tendré una carrera en botánica pero sé al menos eso. Te dije que no quería ninguna flor roja, Ino._

_- Ya sé que me lo dijiste, frentona, pero honestamente... ¿crees que puedes ponerte exigente al respecto? No son muchas las flores que se adaptan a este entorno, ¿sabes?_

_- Me da igual - insistió Sakura, devolviéndole esas semillas en concreto - Te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo, cerda, pero no la quiero. Me quedo con todas las demás, pero ésta no. Llévatela._

Había ocurrido lo mismo con la otra amiga de Sakura, la que había diseñado los interiores. Aunque la Hyuuga había tenido carta blanca para hacer y deshacer a su gusto, la única prohibición había sido el utilizar rojo. No había ni una sola pincelada de ese color en toda la restaurada mansión, y Sasori se preguntaba el porqué.

- Ella es médica - se dijo, meditando - Concretamente, de la rama de la cirugía, según ella misma declaró antes de desmayarse. Debe estar acostumbrada a ver sangre... ¿tal vez por ello reniega de ese color? No creo, sería estúpido... si Sakura tuviera aversión a la sangre, habría elegido otra profesión. Tiene que haber otro motivo... ¿o no?

El Akasuna suspiró profundamente, y al hacerlo, un mechón de cabello en su frente se agitó. Lo miró unos segundos, pensativo, antes de frotarlo entre sus dedos.

- Mi cabello es rojo... y ella lo miró intensamente antes. Seguramente le desagrada - suspiró de nuevo - Qué lástima... me pregunto si yo en general le desagrado también. Hasta ahora se ha comportado de manera civilizada conmigo, pero acabamos de conocernos, no es señal de nada. Pero querría gustarte... porque tú a mí... también me agradas mucho, Sakura. Hace tanto tiempo que no he estado en contacto con otra persona... desearía que pudiéramos tener una relación amistosa.

Y así, sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca y navegando por sus sentimientos, le sorprendió la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Las cosas entre Sasori y Sakura por fin se han puesto en marcha! A partir de ahora habrá más interacción entre ellos, por supuesto, ¡de modo que muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Los misterios se irán desvelando poco a poco, no desesperéis. :D<em>

_Lo que Sasori lee es un fragmento de **Fedón**, uno de los diálogos de Platón, donde se habla de las últimas horas de Sócrates y el tema del alma. Bye!_


End file.
